busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Sekima Hiwatari
Sekima Hiwatari (火渡赤馬 Hiwatari Sekima) is a Warrior Chief of the Alchemist Army and leads the Re-Extermination Squad. Appearance Hiwatari is a slim but muscular man with red eyes and red hair with a parting in the middle of his fringe and a short, spiky ponytail. He wears the Alchemist Army Warrior uniform which consists of a blue jacket with red stripes, hexagon buttons on the collar and red shoulder marks each with 3 hexagons symbolizing his rank as a Warrior Chief. He wears his jacket unzipped which shows off his chest and stomach which is wrapped with black bandages along with his hands and arms. He also wears white trousers with a black belt and grey boots with white stripes. He is often seen chewing on a stick with a small flame burning at the end of it. History Hiwatari was a member of a team consisting of himself, Captain Bravo, Chitose Tateyama, and Shosei Sakaguchi. It is shown during a flashback that he was present during a failed mission to stop a group of homunculi from devoruing an entire school full of young girls, leaving all but one alive, Tokiko Tsumura. He breaks down at the sheer weight of the failure, and for long afterwards developes a disposition where he will laugh maniacally to conceal his grief. Plot Operation to Re-Exterminate Victor III Sekima, years later, is put in charge of the operation to eliminate the threat Kazuki poses to other life as a "Victor". He has a very cruel and hot-headed nature, and relentlessly pursues his objective. He eventually catches up to Kazuki, Bravo, Gouta and Tokiko, and by this point Bravo has decided to cease attempts to finish Kazuki. Sekima, outraged, decides to kill all of them except himself and Bravo, and unleashes his Napalm Buso Renkin on the group. As the flames clear, he is shocked to see that his targets are alive, and Bravo has seemingly been killed instead. Bravo had shielded the three in his Silver Skins, although it is shortly revealed that he survived by hiding under the ground during the explosion. Following these events, General Shosei arrives to inform them that the Re-Extermination operation has been suspended for the time being. Battle with Victor Powered Sekima is later seen assisting in the battle between Shosei's Buso Renkin, Buster Baron, and Victor Powered. He adds the power of his Blaze of Glory ability to Buster Baron's arsenal. Powers & Abilities Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of Napalm, Blaze of Glory (栄光の炎 Eikou no Honoo) Hiwatari possesses Kakugane XX which takes the form of napalm which creates fire at his disposal, eventually however Blaze of Glory's true form is revealed to be that of a giant aerial napalm bomb lined with hexagons. *[https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Manipulation Fire Manipulation]: Hiwatari can control the napalm to generate and control fire in any way he wishes, often using it as a flamethrower. He can also create a giant fireball which he can sit and fly on. He can make these flames burn up to 5,100 degrees, capable of incinerating almost any target. *'Napalm Bomb': He can summon and drop the aerial bomb which creates a blast area of 500 meters in diameter by instantly increasing the air temperature to 5,100 or even 10,000 degrees. This is his most devastating attack. *'Flame Assimilation': He is able to convert his body into fire which nullifies any physical attack and by merging with the fire he creates he can control the flames like part of his own body. The more the fire spreads, the more powerful he becomes. However if the fire were extinguished while he was merged with it, he would die instantly. Trivia It should be noted that Hiwatari's ability to become invulnerable by assimilating fire is very similar to Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace, a character from the anime One Piece. *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes cigarettes, BBQ and absurdity. **He dislikes hypocrisy and absurdity. **His hobby is playing with fire. **His special ability is to be able to carry on a normal conversation with a cigarette in his mouth. ca:Sekima Hiwatari Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Warriors